


A Day In the Depths of Hell

by KomaruNaegi



Series: New Danganronpa V3: Fanfic Harmony [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, I write kiibo as ki-bo, Ouma's family is there too, i'm holy-shit-dangan-ronpa, ouma is a dweeb, thganks, this is re-uploaded from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: Ouma brings Ki-bo to his house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as this fic was written 12/24/16, (prior to the Japanese NDRV3 release on 1/12/17) the characters may be mischaracterized. Nonetheless, please enjoy.
> 
> Additionally, this fic takes place in a Non-Despair/No Killing Game AU.
> 
> IM SORRY THE INTERNET GLITCHED OUT AND POSTED THIS THREE TIMES

“Please let go of me!” the robot hollered at his newfound “companion.” It was Ouma. Ouma Kokichi, supposed ‘Supreme Ruler,’ an apparently famous and renowned dictator known for leading a secret evil organization of more than 10,000 members, despite being a self-proclaimed liar.

“No way!” the ruler spat back, dragging the robot as his metal feet skidded along the sidewalk. “I’m taking you to the headquarters of my super-secret organization!”

Every interaction between the two was similar to this: the smaller of the two dragging the robot along.

It was like that when they first met back in chemistry class, too.

_“Huh? What’re you supposed to be? Are you cosplaying?” the ruler said to him, looking up at his glowing blue irises._

_“No! I am not cosplaying!” Ki-bo had answered back confidently, not taking the ruler’s insults to heart._

_“Then just what are you?” he asked. Ki-bo sensed curiosity in his voice, so it might as well be best to answer._

_“My name is Ki-bo! I am a robot constructed by Professor Iidabishi! I was installed with a “Growth A.I.,” so that I can function similarly to a human. I knew nothing at the moment of my creation, but I have studied in order to get where I am today! I hope to participate in a communal school life with you all,” he retorted, hands on his waist._

_“You’re a robot?” Ouma had said back, giggling. “Nishishi… It’s going to be super fun pulling at your strings…”_

_“I do not have strings! I do, however, have wires!” he explained._

_“Nishishi… You sure could use a sarcasm detector… You stupid bot,” he muttered, a smirk crossing his lips._

_“I will not tolerate discriminatory comments made against robots!” Ki-bo yelled back, now angered._

_“Oh, come on, show me what you can do! Throw a robo-punch!”_

_“I can’t do that! Don’t be idiotic!”_

Ki-bo sighed. Playing the memory over in his head was a good way to pass the time as he was dragged along the sidewalks.

“Are you even listening?! I said, which scarf do you want?!” Ouma yelled, fists bawled as he stood in front of the robot.

“Please excuse me, I was going through a ‘flashback’! I am very bad at multitasking,” Ki-bo explained.

“You’re going to have a flashback in front of _me?_  The Ultimate Supreme Ruler?!” the ruler hollered, stomping a foot against the pavement.

“Yes! Your status does not change my desire to ‘reminisce’!”

“Oh? What were you reminiscing about?” Ouma asked, anger still present across his face.

“The day we first met.”

Ouma stood there, dumbfounded for a few seconds. “Why, of course! _Nobody_ could forget their meeting with someone as excellent as I!” he laughed, his smile reappearing. He slipped a blue scarf around Ki-bo’s neck as he did so.

“I do not feel weather, there is no point in dressing me,” Ki-bo retorted, attempting to take the fabric off.

“No, no, no! I want to match!” Ouma whined, putting the scarf back on his neck. It barely even fit.

Ki-bo looked at his scarf. It was a teal blue color, with green stripes. Ouma had a purple scarf on, with pink stripes. They were probably made by the same brand.

“Fine,” Ki-bo said, accepting the scarf. He noted a run-down looking house in the distance.

“Is that your organizational building?” the robot asked curiously.

“Yep! We finally made it! Come on, Ki-boy!” the ruler exclaimed excitedly, running and tugging the robot along with him.

Ki-bo thought that nickname was stupid.

Ouma was out of breath when they arrived at the shady house, using Ki-bo as a makeshift support to keep from falling over. His sighs were raspy, and the robot could see them due to the extreme cold.

“Are you alright?” the robot asked in a concerned voice, going to pat the purple-haired boy’s head.

“Of course I am, idiot!” the ruler sneered, slapping Ki-bo’s metallic hand away. Ki-bo sighed.

“For an evil organization headquarters, this place doesn’t seem very big…”

“Well, duh! This is the main building, but we have buildings everywhere! The loal Rocketpunch Market even has a closet that we use as a base,” the ruler explained nonchalantly.

Ki-bo had honestly thought he was lying, but he went along with it to make the ruler happier.

Ouma then took out a key, strolling up to the house. After a few minutes of hassling with the door, “You stupid piece of metal!” Ouma managed to open the door, striding in. He motioned for the robot to follow.

“Oh, welcome home sweetie! It wasn’t too cold out there, was it?” a voice asked from inside. It belonged to a woman who wasn’t much taller than Ouma himself. Her hair was tied in a braid, and she had a tattered green dress on, with a dirty apron in front of it.

It was then Ki-bo notuced just what bad shape the house was in. There was barely any light there in the foyer, and the kitchen, from what he could see, appeared to be a mess.

“No, m-Asano,” the ruler spat, taking off his scarf and hanging it on a rack. Ki-bo did the same.

“You can call me mom once in a while…” the woman, now confirmed to be his mother, sighed. She then noticed the robot.

“Oh my, that sure is some fancy stuff you have on there! What’s your name? Are you Kokichi’s friend?” she asked, a warm smile now on her face.

“My name is Ki-bo! This is not clothing, ma’am, for I am a robot built by Professor Iidabishi!” he exclaimed, bowing.

“Asano, he’s not my friend!” Ouma whined, again appearing angered. Ouma’s mom only giggled in response.

“Well, we’re going to have dinner soon. Would Ki-bo like to stay with us? I’m making dessert tonight too…”

“It would be an absolute honor, ma’am!” the robot replied, smiling.

“Yay, dessert!” Ouma yelled, running in towards the kitchen to the fridge. Ouma’s mom giggled.

“I know he doesn’t call you his friend, but he hasn’t brought anyone home to play with him since grade school… He’s not the best with social interactions, and he tends to spit out whatever is on his mind, even if it’s degrading.”

“You are most certainly correct,” the robot agreed, looking into the kitchen as Ouma feasted on cookies at the table.

“Still… Thank you for taking the time to befriend him. I’m sure, deep down, he really appreciates your company.“

Soon came time for dinner. Ouma, Ouma’s mother, Ki-bo, and some older figure, with the same purple hair as the rest of the family, sat at the table.

“Iitadakimasu,” the four muttered in unison, as the three began to eat their meals at varying speeds.

Ki-bo looked down at his plate despondently.

“Ma’am, since I’m a robot, I don’t need to eat human foods,” Ki-bo explained, shoving his plate towards the center of the table.

“Robot?! No wonder you look so stupid!” the older male laughed, his mouth full of food as he did so.

“Hiroto!” Ouma’s mother scolded, a disappointed expression across her face. “Eat your food completely before talking!”

“Whatever, mom, it’s not my fault Kichi decided to be a dumbass and become friends with a heaping pile of junk!” he snickered.

Ouma gave him a side eye.

“I am not a heaping pile of junk! I am composed of the latest technology!” Ki-bo interjected. At this point, he was used to the discrimination.

“Oh yeah? You don’t have a heart, or a brain! You’re like those stupid things Dorthy befriends in The Wizard of Oz! Just a bunch of wires in a metal shell! And would you look at that hair! Can you even call that hair? It’s like-”

He was cut off by Ouma throwing Ki-bo’s plate of food in his face.

“I’m full. I’m going upstairs to do schoolwork,” the ruler muttered in hushed breath. He motioned for Ki-bo to follow him.

“What was that about?” Ki-bo asked, climbing the last stair. He followed Ouma down the hall and into his room. Ouma shut the door behind the two of them with great force, causing a loud thud.

“That stupid idiot of a brother!” Ouma vented, hands on his head. “The only one allowed to make fun of you is me! Only me!”

Ki-bo sighed. “I get made fun of on a daily basis, it’s rather commonplace,” he explained, not at all hurt.

“That’s not okay! I want all the insults to come out of my mouth!” Ouma shouted.

This… must’ve really been important to him.

“Ouma, please relax.”

“No! I won’t relax! People making fun of Ki-bo? _My_ Ki-bo?! They aren’t allowed to do that! You’re my stupid robot! I make stupid comments at you that I don’t really mean, because you’re my Ki-bo, and you don’t even get offended nowadays! That’s the way it is!” Ouma yelled furiously.

“Is that to say… I’m your friend?” Ki-bo asked.

“Of course you are you idiot! We’ve been friends for months! There’s a reason I always choose you as my lab partner! There’s a reason I always copy off your notes! It’s because your my friend!”

Ki-bo looked at him. almost shocked.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you?!? I just said how much I use you and all you’re going to say is _thank you?!?_ ” Ouma yelled.

“Well, I have never had a friend before! So being able to have a friend means a lot to me. So thank you very much!”

Ouma looked at the robot. He was so worn out, and he could feel his purple irises glazing over, tears beginning to form.

He took Ki-bo into his arms.

“I love you, you stupid robot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I have sone more V3 fics done, so tell me if I should upload them here! :>


End file.
